Examples of card and design games, including games having playing surfaces suitable for making a design, may be found in U.S. Patents and Patent Application Publications numbered: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,363,914; 2,465,971; 2,843,970; 3,234,681; 3,660,926; 3,726,027; 3,863,386; 4,030,736; 4,112,614; 4,122,628; 4,124,214; 4,261,012; 4,434,467; 4,539,585; 4,639,235; 4,671,514; 4,776,823; 4,798,556; 4,846,689; 4,927,147; 5,110,140; 5,123,870; 5,178,573; 5,666,712; 5,746,639; 5,785,528; 5,820,383; 6,120,026; 6,280,283; 6,540,518; 6,604,976; D428,626; US2002/0022506. The disclosures of the aforementioned patents and patent publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.